


Rough Patch

by trench



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Beard Burn, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trench/pseuds/trench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gave me stubble burn, didn't you?" Jonny accuses.</p><p>“Well,” Patrick says. “I didn’t mean to, but I won’t say I don’t like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Patch

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://manadvantage.tumblr.com/post/140654545408/dalaran-sharp-march-5-2016), because patrick kane can't keep his tongue in his mouth

Patrick wakes up early, earlier than he usually would on an off day.

He’s sore, from the game and after, in that good, achey way when you use all your muscles, push yourself and then some. He’s content to just be still, staring up at the flickering shadow of the ceiling fan with Jonny spread out snoring beside him. The sun’s striping over the sheets because they forgot to close the curtains and it’s almost too warm on Patrick’s bare arms, but he doesn’t move except to turn his head. Jonny’s face is slack and young in sleep and Patrick lets himself look. Just lays there with his eyes half open watching the light move slow across Jonny’s back.

Eventually Jonny starts fidgeting, kicking his feet against the sheets, wrinkling his nose. The warmth is waking him up, probably. Patrick doesn’t want to glance away or pretend he isn’t paying attention, so he doesn’t, and he gets to see as Jonny shakes off sleep.

He blinks blearily at Patrick, still mostly out of it, and Patrick can’t do anything but smile at him, soft and maybe too revealing. They’ve only been doing this for a little while, after all. They’re still new enough that Patrick’s chest feels shivery just from looking at Jonny splayed out and so at ease in Patrick’s bed.

Jonny just gives him the same smile back, open and simple, as he stretches, and Patrick feels like every sappy cliche and loves it. But then Jonny winces, eyes darting away as he grimaces, and that is definitely not how Patrick wants to start their day.

Patrick bites down on his lip and smooths his hand up Jonny’s arm. “You okay?” 

Jonny shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Just—I think…” He widens his knees under the blanket, his foot bumping Patrick’s calf, and bunches the blanket towards the end of the bed. He’s naked under it, which, like. Patrick knew that, because he’s naked too, they went to sleep that way, and why would Jonny have gotten up in the middle of the night to get dressed? But it’s still distracting, even more so when Jonny hooks a hand around the back of his own thigh, pushing right up under his ass.

“You gave me stubble burn, didn’t you?” Jonny accuses, though he doesn’t seem like he’s mad about it.

Patrick sits up to look. Sure enough, Jonny’s pinked up, his skin going more red higher up on the insides of his thighs and his ass.

“Oh,” Patrick says, and he can feel his face heating up, so at least they match. “I didn’t realize.”

“You totally did,” Jonny mumbles, twisted on the pillow so Patrick can hear. He sounds like he’s smiling. Which—Patrick’s heart lurches again, full up on feeling all eager and new. He’s caught between that and the underlying familiarity he feels whenever he’s with Jonny, and it’s strange but it’s nice.

“Well,” Patrick says. He traces the edge of the flush where Jonny’s gripping his leg and settles his fingers on top of Jonny’s. “I didn’t mean to, but I won’t say I don’t like it.”

Jonny laughs, interrupting himself with a yawn halfway through, and takes his hand off his thigh so he can fold his arms under his head. “Yeah, I bet you do,” he leers over his shoulder. He says it in this ridiculous sultry voice like he’s making a joke, but Patrick can tell he’s asking a question. Letting Patrick decide how this will play out.

Patrick will take that invitation any day.

“Does it hurt?” Patrick asks, shuffling in until his knees bump Jonny’s side. Patrick never moved his fingers from Jonny’s thigh, just let Jonny’s hand slip out from under his, and now he presses them in. Even fully outstretched, his fingers span barely half of Jonny’s thigh, and jesus, that goes straight to his dick. 

“It’s not painful, but I can tell it’s there, you know?” Jonny says. He flexes against Patrick’s touch and sighs. “It feels warm.”

It’s true. Heat comes off the redder areas, fanned up from the irritant that Patrick’s stubble must have been last night. Patrick’s surprised by how strongly he wants to do it again, on purpose this time, scrape Jonny up where he’s so sensitive. He’s pretty sure that’s where this is heading, but he isn’t afraid to hurry things along.

Keeping his breaths steady, trying not to let Jonny know how tightly wound he already is, Patrick drifts his fingers up to Jonny’s ass. Jonny definitely knows what he’s up to, and he’s into it, judging by the way he shifts his legs further apart.

“Go for it,” Jonny says into the pillow, and Patrick laughs and moves where Jonny wants him.

“No teasing, got it,” Patrick says, using his other hand to open Jonny up so he can see the irritated skin between his cheeks. He doesn’t make either of them wait and skates his thumb over Jonny’s hole right away, careful but sure. It’s not lingering, but he can still feel the warmth around the swollen rim.

Patrick isn’t ashamed to admit he’s hard as fuck just from that. He just hopes Jonny’s getting hard too, because Patrick is, like, extremely ready to get his face in that.

He keeps trailing back and forth anyway, until Jonny’s completely relaxed into it, because Patrick’s thoughtful like that.

But then he notices a bite mark, faint pink right at the bottom of Jonny’s spine. It’s definitely not the worst mark Patrick’s ever left on Jonny but for some reason it just—bowls him over. The way it stands out against Jonny’s tan, or maybe how it’s such a soft contrast to the harsh red, almost sweet. He can’t look away. His stomach flips and he has to let go of Jonny’s ass to grab his own cock and squeeze.

Patrick manages to rush out, “I need to, can I—”

“Yes, come on,” Jonny says, arching.

Patrick scrambles over Jonny and pushes at his thighs until Jonny gets the hint and tucks his knees under his chest, raises himself up. He’s spread wide like that. Hands-free, Patrick thinks inanely, and ducks in openmouthed to lick messily from Jonny's balls to that fucking bite.

Usually they’d go slower, but at this point that would be cruel to both of them. Patrick’s very nearly humping the bed as he drags the flat of his tongue over Jonny’s hole, and Jonny’s not much better, panting and squirming and making these criminal whimpering noises. Patrick has to dig his fingers hard into the meat of Jonny’s ass to hold him in place. He wonders if they’ll leave bruises and shudders.

Patrick’s stubble has been catching on Jonny’s cheeks, inadvertent like it was last night, but now he leans back and scrubs his face on the round of Jonny’s ass. He just does it once but he does it rough, and Jonny jerks and groans. They’ve figured out that Jonny doesn’t like spanking, but looking at the short red scratches, Patrick thinks this could be a promising substitute. Fuck.

Rubbing circles on Jonny’s hips, both to soothe and to remind him not to move too much, Patrick kisses the blooming redness. “Okay?”

“It’s good,” Jonny tells him. “You can do more.” 

“You’re the boss,” Patrick says, and then he kisses Jonny’s hole, smacking so Jonny will laugh.

He purses his lips just below his hole and sucks hard, letting the bristly underside of his jaw slide on the perineum, smiling stupidly when Jonny huffs. The heat in the thin skin is making Patrick’s face warm, not that it matters; his jaw is a wet mess already, and anyway, that’s how he likes it.

“Inside now,” Jonny says. Patrick grins at the pushiness, grazing Jonny’s balls with his stubbly chin a little but not putting it off more than that. He presses down into the sheets, trapping his cock against the mattress, and sinks his tongue into Jonny’s hole.

Jonny clenches on it before he can get deep. Jonny’s tight and and he’s got a fucking strong ass so it kind of hurts, but that’s definitely not going to deter Patrick. He waits for Jonny to ease up and just keeps going, smooth strokes in and out, his teeth set gentle around the rim.

“That’s it, Pat,” Jonny gasps, like he’s about to give Patrick a sex pep talk. He flails back with one arm and finds the top of Patrick’s head, tangling his fingers in Patrick’s bedhead and not letting him move. It’s super rude and Patrick loves it.

Jonny rocks back hard, riding Patrick’s tongue, smearing spit all over them both. It makes Patrick wonder what it would be like if Jonny was on top. Whether he would ride Patrick’s face just as greedily, how Patrick might have to struggle for breath. Jonny could take what he wants that way and Patrick wouldn’t have to do anything but lay there beneath him and give it.

“Oh, fuck,” Patrick says, garbled with his tongue still inside. 

Suddenly desperate for friction, Patrick shoves his cock in the sheets with fast stutters of his hips. His tongue’s going to be just as swollen as Jonny’s rim by the time they’re done. Just as red. Jonny must be flushed everywhere, radiating sore warmth the way he is. He’s going to be red all day. Probably longer. He'll feel it every time he sits down and remember what he and Patrick did together.

Patrick moans into Jonny’s hole and the answering clench makes his cock jump. He’s on the edge thinking about letting Jonny use him that way, so close, and then Jonny lets out a plaintive sound and he’s done. Patrick rears back from Jonny’s grasp, sucks in air raggedly, and whips a hand off Jonny’s ass and down to his cock. The pound of blood in his cockhead is echoed in his ears, and all it takes is a clumsy pass over the slit and a palm along the shaft before he’s slumping forward and coming into his hand.

He leans his forehead on Jonny’s thigh and tries to catch his breath. “Did you,” Jonny starts, turning around, and Patrick glances up and their eyes catch. He knows his orgasm must be obvious on his face, and Jonny grins at him, sharp and pleased. “Yeah, you did, you love eating me out so much.”

Patrick could point out that Jonny loves it even more, but he feels fantastic and doesn’t care. Though he kind of wishes he’d had the presence of mind to come on the blotchy redness he left on Jonny’s skin. Whatever, next time.

He pats Jonny’s ass lazily with his jizz hand, and yeah, it’s hot to see his come streaked on the flush of color. “Yep. Don’t think I can keep going, but you can jerk off on me if you want.”

“Mmm,” Jonny says, and rolls over. His cock is as red as the rest of him, wet and shiny at the tip, and Jonny wastes no time getting his hand on it. It looks so good passing in and out of his fist, and honestly, Patrick is so whipped for this guy if he’s feeling hypnotized by his dick. 

Patrick would feel bad about the way he just flops down on Jonny’s thigh and doesn’t help, but he went above and beyond already. And Jonny seems like he can get there in a minute, working himself over and staring at Patrick with dark, half-closed eyes. 

“Y’look good,” Patrick tells him, watching Jonny’s mouth open as his cock twitches between his thumb and first finger. Feeling mischievous and also kind of proud of himself, Patrick presses his own thumb between Jonny’s legs, right on the most roughed-up patch on the inside of his thigh.

Jonny moans, too long and low to be for show, and speeds up, his grip unforgiving. Patrick does it again and Jonny’s legs starting shaking. Patrick hauls himself up just in time for Jonny to come on his chest, fountain over his collarbones, and rub the rest out on Patrick’s sternum.

“Nice,” Patrick says. Jonny just smiles at him hazily and pulls him down on top of him. Their noses nudge together, and Jonny bumps his lips at the corner of Patrick’s mouth in an approximation of a kiss. Patrick unwinds into fondness.

They stay like that until Patrick can get a full breath in his lungs and he starts dozing a little. He must be heavy, sprawled on Jonny like he is, but he doesn’t want to move and Jonny doesn’t ask him to. His hands move across Patrick’s shoulders, light, just an absentminded touch. 

“Shower in a bit?” Patrick says, muffled into Jonny’s neck.

“In a bit,” Jonny agrees, and Patrick closes his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://manadvantage.tumblr.com)


End file.
